l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Sezaru
Toturi Sezaru was the third child and second son of Toturi I by Isawa Kaede. During his contention for his father's throne, he was known as "The Wolf." He has one older sister Toturi Tsudao a younger brother Hantei Naseru and a half brother Kaneka. Youth The second child of Toturi and Toturi Kaede was born under signs of great fortune. Sezaru's hair became white (an omen of an Ishiken) shortly after birth and his aptitude for magic study surpassed even his mother's at the same age.Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, page 24 On the day of his gempukku, he killed an oni sent to murder him. Under Attack He was suspected by Kuni Utagu, the Jade Champion, to practice maho, an unfounded suspicion. Kuni Utagu then died in mysterious circumstances, and Sezaru was suspected. The truth is that the murderer was no one else than Asako Ryoma, who did not accept the Jade Champion's accusation on his master. Ryuma may have been further motivated by ongoing animosity between Phoenix Inquisitors and Kuni Witch-hunters. After the Winter Court in Kyuden Miya Sezaru was attacked by an Onisu in the Twilight Mountains. Sezaru's aide Asako Ryoma was killed during the battle, and only through the heroics of Sezaru's yojimbo, Toturi Koshei, was the wolf saved.Way of the Samurai, page 96 The Four Winds struggle At first, the Wolf was not interested by the Throne, and only wished to avenge his father's death by discovering and killing his murderer. Thus he wandered in the Empire, seeking the Oracle's answers and wisdom. In his quest he discovered that Daigotsu, via Fushin, was Toturi's assassin. It is only after the Winter Court and the death of Asako Ryoma that Sezaru claimed the Throne, following the advises of Miya Gensaiken, a disguised Pekkle no Oni. After the Death of Tsudao After the death of his sister, Toturi Tsudao, Sezaru abdicated his claim to the Steel Throne and joined the clan of his mother, the Phoenix Clan, swearing fealty to the clan and the Isawa family, becoming Isawa Sezaru. Despite his fealty, the clan generally gives him free reign over his studies and duties as the Voice. When the Phoenix Clan was granted the position of Voice of the Emperor by Toturi III, Sezaru was named to be their voice to the emperor, his brother. The Fall of Iuchiban It was Sezaru who first uncovered Iuchiban's capture of the last Ki-Rin, and he rushed to protect Toturi III from the taint of the resulting Rain of Blood. After seeing the horrors of the Blood Rain, Toturi III commanded Sezaru to hunt down and eradicate all bloodspeaker cells in Rokugan. This caused friction between Sezaru and Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, whose traditional duty it was to command the empire's shugenja and hunt down maho-tsukai. However, Sezaru was ultimately successful in his post, with the help of Iuchi Katamari, the Doomseeker, Hida Kisada and Matsu Aoiko. Sezaru himself defeated Iuchiban, destroying the bloodspeaker's heart and body after Hida Kisada's fight with Iuchiban ended with neither of them being killed. Sezaru is known for wearing a mask in battle, a fact that often occasions comment. Conflict between Brothers Sezaru believes that the differences between Toturi III and Kaneka will be disastrous for the Empire. The Wolf has warned Kaneka that when he inevitably must choose a side, only one of his brothers will remain. Sezaru does however not know which one it will be yet. Madness The Wolf is currently struggling with some form of madness, and hears voices of an unknown origin. It could be some form of corruption, perhaps through the connection his grandmother Doji Ninube has with the Ninube family. It also seems that the bloodspeaker Asako Kinuye wished to bring Sezaru to the path of maho. Mirabu In his hunt for bloodspeakers, Sezaru accused Isawa Nomi in Honored Treaty City. Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu, who was possessed by Isawa's Last Wish, confronted Sezaru. A fierce battle ensued, but Sezaru prevailed thanks to a illusion of Shiba Aikune created by his wife Isawa Angai. Sezaru destroyed Mirabu and the Wish.Wishes Death Sezaru appeared above the capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in an apparent maddened state during the Khan Moto Chagatai's assatult on the city in 1169. Sezaru's alter ego The Wolf was distracted long enough by Isawa Angai for her to plunge the remnants of Isawa's Last Wish into Sezaru, killing him. (http://www.samuraiedition.com/story/the-truest-test-part-iii/) References Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Imperial Families Members